Renaikansoku
Lyrics Nihongo 太陽がかくれんぼした 夜空描くヒカリたち 占いだって信じてるっ！ 運命だって感じてるっ！ 恋なんだってわかってるっ！！！ シーイング良好☆ 光速で急落下 彗星に乗っかって ターゲット君のハート 光るランラン☆シンチレーション 飛び越えさせて 瞬く星たちのシャワー この思い届けっっっっ！ 光るランラン☆シンチレーション ミルキーウェイから 駆け抜けるスピードで キミと恋愛観測 光るランラン☆シンチレーション 近づきたいのに… 寄り添っていたいのに…なぜ？ 遠くから見つめてるだけ 光るランラン☆シンチレーション お月様が微笑んだなら 今すぐ気づいて欲しいのに キミと恋愛観測 Romaji taiyou ga kakurenbo shita yozora egaku hikaritachi uranai datte shinjiteru! unmei datte kanjiteru! koi nandatte wakatteru!!! Seeing ryoukou☆ kousoku de kyuu rakka suisei ni nokkatte Target kimi no Heart hikaru ranran☆Scintillation tobikoesasete matataku hoshitachi no Shower kono omoi todoke! hikaru ranran☆Scintillation Milky Way kara kakenukeru Speed de kimi to renaikansoku hikaru ranran☆Scintillation chikazukitai noni... yorisotteitai noni...naze? tooku kara mitsumeteru dake hikaru ranran☆Scintillation otsukisama ga hohoenda nara imasugu kizuite hoshii noni kimi to renaikansoku English Translation English Version, Long Romaji and Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. The sun went into hiding Lights paint the night sky I believe it’s divined! I feel it’s fate! I know it’s love for sure! Seeing is enough♪ Rushing down at the speed of light Riding on a comet The target is your heart Shining☆Flashing☆Scintillation! Above my head Is a shower of twinkling stars Please deliver this feeling! Shining☆Flashing☆Scintillation! From Milky Way At the speed to catch up A love observation with you Shining☆Flashing☆Scintillation! I want to know you more… I want to get closer with you, but why?? I’m only looking at you from afar Shining☆Flashing☆Scintillation! If the moon smiled I want you to notice me right now A love observation with you Long Version 太陽がかくれんぼした 夜空描くヒカリたち 占いだって信じてる！ 運命だって感じてる！ 恋なんだってわかってる！ シーイング良好っ♪ 光速で急落下 彗星に乗っかって ターゲット　キミのハート ヒカル☆ランラン☆シンチーレション！ 飛び越えさせて　瞬く星たちのシャワー この想い届けぇっ！ ヒカル☆ランラン☆シンチレーション！ ミルキーウェイから駆け抜けるスピードで キミと恋愛観測 澄み切る空に恋をした 白銀の息はき出す 妄想だっていいじゃない！ みんなの前で自慢したい！ 見えないなんて言わせない！ シーイング良好っ♪ 大気圏を超突破 流星に乗っかって 急接近　キミのハート ヒカル☆ランラン☆シンチレーション！ ちりばめさせて　空一面のスパンコール キミも見てると信じたい ヒカル☆ランラン☆シンチレーション！ 小さなノートに書ききれない未来は キミと恋愛観測 全てを失くしたっていい 名前のない星だっていい レンズ越しの想いは大きくなっていく この恋を届ける　きっと！ ヒカル☆ランラン☆シンチレーション！ 近づきたいのに…寄り添っていたいのに　なぜ？？ 遠くから見つめてるだけ ヒカル☆ランラン☆シンチレーション！ お月様が　微笑んだなら今すぐ　気づいて欲しいのに 叶えてよ、ねぇ神様っ… キミと恋愛観測 Long Romaji taiyou ga kakurenbo shita yozora egaku hikaritachi uranai datte shinjiteru! unmei datte kanjiteru! koi nandatte wakatteru!!! Seeing ryoukou☆ kousoku de kyuu rakka suisei ni nokkatte Target kimi no Heart hikaru ranran☆Scintillation tobikoesasete matataku hoshitachi no Shower kono omoi todoke! hikaru ranran☆Scintillation Milky Way kara kakenukeru Speed de kimi to renaikansoku sumikiru sora ni koi wo shita hakugin no iki hakidasu mousou datte ii janai! minna no mae de jiman shitai! mienai nante iwasenai! Seeing ryoukou♪ taikiken wo choutoppa ryuusei ni nokkatte kyuusekkin kimi no Heart hikaru ranran☆Scintillation chiribamesasete sora ichimen no spangle kimi mo miteru to shinjitai hikaru ranran☆Scintillation chiisana note ni kakikirenai mirai wa kimi to renaikansoku subete wo nakushitatte ii namae no nai hoshi datte ii lens goshi no omoi wa ookiku natteiku kono koi wo todokeru kitto! hikaru ranran☆Scintillation chikazukitai noni...yorisotteitai noni...naze? tooku kara mitsumeteru dake hikaru ranran☆Scintillation otsukisama ga hohoenda nara imasugu kizuite hoshii noni kanaete yo, nee kamisama… kimi to renaikansoku Long English Translation The sun went into hiding Lights paint the night sky I believe it’s divined! I feel it’s fate! I know it’s love for sure! Seeing is enough♪ Rushing down at the speed of light Riding on a comet The target is your heart Shining☆Flashing☆Scintillation! Above my head is a shower of twinkling stars Please deliver this feeling! Shining☆Flashing☆Scintillation! From Milky Way at the speed to catch up A love observation with you I love the serene sky I let out a silver sigh I don’t care if it’s delusion! I want to brag about it to everyone! I don’t want to get told I can’t see! Seeing is enough♪ Breaking hard through the atmosphere Riding on a meteor Fast approach to your heart Shining☆Flashing☆Scintillation! Within my sight spangles cover the whole sky I want to believe you’re also seeing this Shining☆Flashing☆Scintillation! A small notebook is not enough for writing the future A love observation with you I don’t care if I lost everything I don’t care if it’s a nameless star Behind the lenses this feeling grows bigger I will deliver this love without fail! Shining☆Flashing☆Scintillation! I want to know you more… I want to get closer with you, but why?? I’m only looking at you from afar Shining☆Flashing☆Scintillation! If the moon smiled I want you to notice me right now, but Oh God, please grant my wish… A love observation with you Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 恋愛観測 can be found on PON's first album, Power Of Nature. *A cover of 恋愛観測 by VENUS, titled 恋愛観測 -VENUS Mix-, can be obtained by purchasing the limited edition of Power Of Nature from KONAMISTYLE. It features extra vocals by Des-ROW, TAG and wac. **'恋愛観測 -VENUS Mix-' also uses part of High School Love's lyrics. **A short version of 恋愛観測 -VENUS Mix-''' appears in pop'n music ラピストリア and REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! Upper. Trivia *NU-KO is one of the winner vocalists of the Anata mo Pop'n Vocalist! contest, along with 秋成 (who provided vocals for Intersection) and mami (who provided vocals for 情操ディストピア). *恋愛観測''' was one of the preliminary round songs in the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 for pop'n music 20 fantasia. *Despite debuting in pop'n music 20 fantasia, 恋愛観測 didn't appear on a pop'n music soundtrack until the pop'n music Sunny Park original soundtrack vol.1 album. *'恋愛観測' is one of the very few post-pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ songs whose song page features comments by Seiya Murai in the Staff Comments. *'恋愛観測' was added to jubeat saucer on January 15th, 2014, as part of the event. Music Comment Today is the seeing that I'm only seeing you good☆always!! Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ Denotes chart has been changed from the previous arcade charts: *EASY chart: total notes: 160. pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Renaikansoku.png|恋愛観測's new pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Category:Fantasia Songs Category:NU-KO Songs Category:Anata mo Pop'n Vocalist! Category:Iori Saeki Songs